


From Micro to Macro

by commandercrouton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But he is in fact macro, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Crack, I apologize for nothing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey thinks Ben is a bit micro, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Thumb compression sleeve or special ordered condom?, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/pseuds/commandercrouton
Summary: “Can you bring me some Advil, please? I should have some in the night table on my side of the bed.”Her soul instantly warms at the words he doesn’t say. It isn’t her side of the bed where the Advil is, it’s his. Stars, when did she get this sappy?“Sure thing, love!” she calls out. Smoothing her hair down and rolling up the sleeves, she walks to the small dark-stained table and opens the small drawer. A small bottle of pain reliever is rolling around, the pills rattling within the bottle. She grabs it and almost shuts the drawer until something else catches her eye.It’s small and nude-colored. Rey picks it up, eyeing it curiously as she tries to discern what this object exactly is. The object is cylindrical, made of some kind of washable material. She flips it over and holds it close to her eyes, trying to figure out what exactly it is. It actually almost looks like a—Oh.Oh.It all makes sense now.No wonder he hasn’t tried to sleep with her.He is ashamed of his micro-penis!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 44
Kudos: 325





	From Micro to Macro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaybohls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybohls/gifts).

> I don't even know guys, I was talking to my friend and this crack idea came from it. So this is for you K. Ice your thumb!
> 
> Thanks to Em for a quick read through
> 
> And thanks to my lovely amazing C for enabling me, and also giving me the fantastic line

It’s been three months since they started dating. Two since Rey fell head over heels for her refrigerator-sized boyfriend. One since she realized she this could be _ it _.

The relationship is far from perfect, but that’s how she knows this is the real deal. Nothing could top the moment they both got food poisoning on their second date, and they both had to share his restroom for the literal shit show that occurred.

Yes, this relationship could very well be it.

Despite all these positive assurances that he is her constant, her safe place, her _ home _—there is still something wrong.

He smiles at her over his book, a soft and shy smile he always saves just for her, and her heart flips at the sight. Her feet are nestled comfortably across his large lap, as she idly flips through Netflix, looking for something to watch.

A shiver runs through her and she grabs the measly throw blanket he has over his leather couch and covers herself with it.

“Cold?” he asks, rubbing a large hand over her leg.

Her eyes are drawn to the motions, gaze lost in a lust-filled fantasy where he uses those large hands on other parts of her body. A whimper almost escapes her lips as she envisions one his hands palming her small breasts, while the other snakes in between her damp and warm center and slowly fills —

“Rey?”

She clears her dry throat and licks her lips. She doesn’t miss how his eyes zero in on the movement. 

“I think I’m gonna go steal a sweatshirt, that okay?” she asks, already standing to make her way to his bedroom.

“Of course, Sweetheart.”

She smiles at the nickname, placing a small kiss on his forehead, and walks to the back of his house where his bedroom is. Chewing on her lip, she thinks back on the three months of their relationship. Everything _ seems _ perfect, but it doesn’t change the worry that is currently blooming in her mind.

They still haven’t had sex.

Not once in all of their heavy makeout sessions, heavy petting, late-night cuddling, does he ever make the move. No, Ben Solo is a gentleman, and her sex drought hates it. 

Dragging her hand across his sweatshirt, she lands on her favorite, his gray Harvard sweatshirt from college. Shrugging it over her shoulders, she tries to think how best to seduce her boyfriend. She tried walking out in a towel, but he instantly turned around and refused to look at her until she was decently clothed. He is gone every morning before she wakes up, so she can’t exactly push her (not so bad) ass into his morning wood. 

What if she just walks out in her birthday suit, that’s gotta be a—

“Rey?”

“Yes?” she squeaks guiltily as if he could sense her sinful (and delicious) thoughts. 

“Can you bring me some Advil, please? I should have some in the night table on my side of the bed.”

Her soul instantly warms at the words he doesn’t say. It isn’t her side of the bed where the Advil is, it’s his. Stars, when did she get this sappy?

“Sure thing, love!” she calls out. Smoothing her hair down and rolling up the sleeves, she walks to the small dark-stained table and opens the small drawer. A small bottle of pain reliever is rolling around, the pills rattling within the bottle. She grabs it and almost shuts the drawer until something else catches her eye. 

It’s small and nude-colored. Rey picks it up, eyeing it curiously as she tries to discern what this object exactly is. The object is cylindrical, made of some kind of washable material. She flips it over and holds it close to her eyes, trying to figure out what exactly it is. It actually almost looks like a—

Oh.

_ Oh. _

It all makes sense now.

No wonder he hasn’t tried to sleep with her. 

He is ashamed of his micro-penis!

Rey is almost relieved it has nothing to do with her looks, but he must not be as comfortable with her as she originally thought if he still hasn’t brought up that conversation with her. Holding his reusable (and obviously custom-ordered) small condom, she tries to think of ways to help him open up to her.

It’s not like Rey is shallow and would just leave him because of his small penis. Maybe he tried opening up to a past girlfriend before, and she ended up leaving him for it? If something like that happened to her, she would want to avoid that talk as long as possible. It would scar her, always wondering if an amazing relationship would crumble as soon as they find out about his package, or lack of in this case. 

“Rey, everything alright?” Ben’s voice sounds closer than it should, and she drops it hastily back in the drawer and slams it shut. 

“Yep! Here’s your medicine.”

Rey meets him halfway and gifts him a kiss with the bottle. There must be some way she could tell him it’s okay, they’ll make it work, that’s what people do when they are in lo—well, what people do when they feel the way they do.

They walk back to the couch hand in hand, content to spend the rest of the night in each other’s arms.

———

Rey tries to bring up small objects that are cute and well-loved, but she forgot how grumpy her boyfriend is.

He hates the idea of teacup pigs, and how dirty they are.

Small dogs remind him of cats.

Kittens are cute as long as they stay a respectable distance away from him. 

Tiny houses are a no-go due to his size. 

She almost gives up, until one night when they are grocery shopping for dinner together, and she finds the _ perfect _item.

“What are you doing?” Ben asks her.

“What does it look like?” she responds, placing the bundle of mini-bananas in their cart. 

“You don’t eat fruit,” his eyes narrow on her, almost as if he is trying to catch her with something, he just isn’t sure yet. His mother would be proud.

“I’ve just been craving some mini-bananas, that’s all. It’s PMS,” she lies.

Ben’s brown eyes scrunch close, almost as if he is trying to calculate just when her last period was.

“I only let you be around last month on my period, so don’t try and calculate to see if it adds up. You don’t know my cycle yet,” she teases, stealing the cart from him as she walks out of the produce section.

He rolls his eyes in response and trails behind her. 

Ben forgets about the fruit until Rey pulls it out and slowly unwraps it with her nimble fingers. She takes the first bite, and a wanton whine leaves her throat. She doesn’t miss the way Ben’s face automatically locks on hers. 

“This is so good,” she moans. She places the tip in her mouth, and Ben’s sharp inhale is heard throughout the room. Her lips are wrapped around the banana, but she pauses when she hears him. Slowly, tantalizingly so, she pulls the fruit from her mouth, not breaking eye contact.

He squirms in his seat and her body heats up.

“Do you want one, Ben? It’s the perfect shape. I can swallow it whole,” she whispers, hoping she isn’t laying it on too thick.

The red dusting his cheeks and the tent in his trousers tell her otherwise, wait—

There is a tent in his trousers...a tent...which means...it isn’t as small as she thought?

Setting the banana aside, she faces him with a concentrated face. 

“Ben, what’s that?” Her tone has never sounded so serious.

Glancing down, his eyes dart back up, wide with horror. “Oh I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean, it’s just you were eating it so, not that _ that _means anything. I mean, fuck, I just—” He cuts himself off, grabbing a couch pillow instead and placing it over his lap. 

Her face is still contorted as if she is trying to find the solution to a complex math equation when she scoots closer to him, prying the pillow from his white-knuckled grip.

“Ben, show me your cock.”

He chokes. “Rey, I don’t think—”

“Please, Ben. I thought...it doesn’t matter. I’m sorry. If you aren’t attracted to me like that I can just go.”

“What! No, Rey, of course I’m attracted to you. I think it’s pretty obvious how attracted to you I am,” he mumbles, face looking at his lap. 

Ever so slowly, she reaches her hand out, making her way to his lap, giving him ample time to pull away if he wishes. But he doesn’t. He sits there frozen, watching her small hand move to him with wide eyes and heavy breathing. 

She palms his cock through his pants and he hisses, bucking into her palm.

Her eyes widen as she feels how _ not _ small his member is. 

“You aren’t a mini banana, you’re a plantain,” she lustfully whispers.

“I don’t want to know, just please, don’t stop,” he moans. She continues her ministrations and his head rolls backward leaning against his couch, eyes half-lidded and jaw relaxed.

“I didn’t think you wanted me,” she admits, unzipping his pants, and unbuttoning with a flick of her fingers. 

“Why would you think that?” He raises his hips, assisting in her endeavor to free him. His cock springs forward, and Rey can almost cry with how pretty, large, and enticing it is.

“You never tried anything with me. Not once. You always stopped at first base.” 

Ben freezes. Rey can see the moment reality sets back in and he gently pushes her away. She watches with disappointment and thirst as he tucks himself back in.

She almost cries with despair watching the most beautiful dick she has ever seen go back to hiding. 

“We need to talk,” he whispers, face drawn and eyes looking at the ground.

Rey’s stomach drops to her butt and she can feel the wheels in her brain turning as she runs through every fight and conversations they had the past few weeks. Maybe she was the only one feeling the romance? Oh stars, he is going to leave her, he isn’t interested in her anymore. He is going to leave her, just like everyone else. 

Her eyes water and fill with tears, and before she can stop herself, she lets out a muffled sob as the tears start to roll down her cheeks. 

This isn’t how she pictured tonight going at all. 

“Baby, no, that’s not what I meant,” Ben says to her as soon as he notices her sobs. Gingerly, he lifts her chin up to meet his eyes and pulls her on his lap. “This isn’t going the way I wanted to.” Sighing, he gently wipes her tears away, and Rey tries her best to contain her tumultuous emotions.

“The reason I haven’t tried to further things with you is because...well, I don’t know how.”

Rey blinks owlishly at him. “You don’t know how?” she repeats.

“I’m a virgin, Rey,” he moans, hiding his face in her shoulder.

Her heart stops for a moment, and relief surrounds her. A laugh bursts from her mouth and she can feel the way he withdraws from her, thinking she is laughing at him. 

“Ben, that’s okay,” she consoles him, nuzzling into the open crevice of his neck.

“It’s not. I have no idea what to do to please you, or even how to begin.” The self-pity in his voice hurts her.

“I’ve only had sex twice before. The guys were total arseholes, and both times it sucked,” she tries to explain to him, but he only hears what he wants in this moment.

“And I bet they knew what they were doing,” he glowers.

“It doesn’t matter if they knew or didn’t. You can know nothing, and I know that you will be better than both of them combined.”

“How do you know that?”

“I love you,” her mouth says before her brain can stop her.

A silence envelops around them, as she feels his heart pounding against her body. Rey is sure he can feel her heart as well. She spoke too soon, there is no going back from this moment. She needs to put on her big girl panties, and respect his answer., whatever it is. 

“You love me?”

She nods, her head still placed in his neck, hoping he can respect her answer without looking at her face.

“I love you, too.” His answer washes over her—it’s a blanket on a wintry day, it’s a bite of food after not eating all day, it’s security and comfort and everything good in this world. 

They slowly pull away from each other, heated brown eyes meeting warm hazel ones, love and lust battling for dominance.

“That’s how I know this is going to be better because you would never hurt me. You would want to make sure I’m comfortable. Because we love each other and want to make each other happy,” she murmurs softly as they continue to stare at one another.

His plush lips surge forward and capture hers, reverence and worship evident in his actions. “Oh, Rey,” he moans and the kisses turn into _ something else. _

The adoration and devotion quickly delves into passion and fervor as tongues battle for dominance. His large hand tentatively settles over her small breasts and she whimpers into his mouth. 

The sound she emits gives Ben the confidence he needs to continue his ministrations. He stands, wrapping his strong arms underneath her ass and carries her into his bedroom. 

“I will do everything I can to make sure you enjoy this,” he promises.

“Ben,” Rey moans, pulling away from his mouth to look at him before she continues, “I’m going to do the same. This is your first time, and I’m gonna treat you like the Disney Prince you are.”

He settles her on his wide, soft mattress, her back flushed against the dark gray down comforter. Ben's lips pepper soft kisses along her mouth and jawline, before making his way down her neck. Slowly and tentatively, his hand slides under the clothes she is wearing, and he whimpers as he feels her soft skin underneath his fingertips. They trail along her ribs, her stomach, before shyly skimming the underside of her breasts. 

"Please touch me," Rey whispers into his ear. Ben nips at the juncture joining her neck and shoulder together as his hand wraps around her small breast and squeezes. "My nipples are sensitive, can you—"

Before she can finish her sentence, his index finger and thumb are wrapped around her peaked nipple, lightly tugging and flicking. Her back arches off the bed at the stimulation, and Ben uses that movement to roughly yank his sweatshirt she wears and her shirt off of her. 

Tossing the offended items aside, he looks back at her sprawled body across his bed. Her lithe form is dusted in freckles, and her puckered nipples are a lovely shade of light brow. His eyes trail over her body hurriedly, taking in every inch of her body, memorizing it, revealing in it. 

"You're so beautiful," he whispers.

Rey flushes at the attention he gives her, and she fights the urge to squirm under his ardent gaze. "Thank you," she mumbles.

"I mean it," he reiterates, leaning over to cage her body beneath his. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Tell me if this feels good, Sweetheart." 

"Does what—oh fuck!" Rey squeals as she feels his warm mouth cover the breast he ignored during his original ministrations. Her hands rake through his hair as she gets lost in the motion of his tongue sucking and licking her. The wet spot in her panties grow and she knows this isn't the end yet. 

Pulling off her breast with a pop, he switches to the other one. Her breast cools in the air as she mourns the loss of his mouth as much as she enjoys the feel of him on her other one.

"Ben. I need you to still play with the other one," she whispers.

"I only have one mouth," he utters, his warm breath ghosting over her dampened skin.

“But you have two hands,” she retorts, bringing up his large hand to her other breast. She moans at the contact, at the feeling of him encompassing her.

His ministrations aren’t perfect, but he tries—stars, does he try his best. Ben listens for any change in breathing, listens to what makes her moan, feels the way her body arches and writhes underneath him. He knows now her body is the only thing he will ever actively study, being the master in the ways of Rey.

She feels his huge and thick cock twitch against her thigh, his pants damp from what she is sure is his precum. Snaking her hands down between them, she fumbles with his button and zipper, attempting to take what she wants most out. 

“Rey, if you keep doing that, I ain’t gonna last.”

“That’s the point of this whole thing, Ben,” she laughs, her hand sliding past his briefs, trailing between his thatch of hair to grab his erect member.

“Tell me what I need to do for you,” he nuzzles against her breast, pressing soft kisses into the valley between her chest, trailing downard. When he reaches the apex of her thighs, his eyes meet hers, and she can see the apprehension in his face. “Tell me what you like.”

Gently, he discards the rest of her clothes, not even bothering to stare at the lacy thong she chose to wear in honor of tonight. His eyes close, and his head disappears between her legs, inhaling her scent before giving a tentative lick at her folds.

A cry leaves her lips at the first movement, and she closes her mouth with a whimper. Ben gives a broader stroke with his tongue, tasting as much as he can. Continuing his ministrations, her slick dribbles out of her, preparing her for what’s about to happen next. 

Accidentally, his nose bumps along her clit and she lets out a shriek in surprise, the rush of sensations overtaking her. Ben presses a hand against her abdomen, pressing her body firmly against the bed. His tongue slowly licks up along her lips, searching for her swollen nub hidden within her trimmed hair. 

“A little bit more upwards, yes, oh Ben, right there, yes,” she groans encouragingly. Ben circles his tongue around her clit, flicking, sucking. He can’t get enough of the way she moans and grabs his hair to the brink of pain. He loves her taste. He loves her body. Most importantly though, he loves her. He loves bringing her pleasure. Rey deserves to be treated in the best way possible.

Her body begins to tighten, and her breathing is ragged. “Ben, I need more.”

“Shh, Sweetheart. I know,” he says, placing a final kiss to her soaked mound. Pulling away, he shrugs off his shirt and pants haphazardly, tossing them into a crumpled heap beside his bed. As he lines himself back against her, relishing in the skin to skin contact, until realization washes over him and he freezes. “Rey, I don’t have anything, I didn’t think we would be doing this so soon.” His voice tells her everything she needs to know. Disappointment. Failure. Unresolved sexual tension.

“Um, I’m clean and on birth control. I know you’re clean seeing as you, well, haven’t done this before. Are you okay with that?”

Instead of answering, he sheathes himself with in her slowly and gently, shuddering at the way her warm cunt envelops him. 

“Fuck, you feel amazing,” he groans, stilling himself inside of her.

“Ben, are you alright?” she asks, wiggling her hips underneath him, eager for more friction.

He whimpers and holds her still by putting almost his entire weight on her body. “Rey, I need to just,” he grunts, “stay still a moment, please.”

Hearing the desperation in his voice, she listens and stays still, her orgasm edging farther and farther away. Instead of focusing on herself, she cards her fingers through his hair, kissing him softly while he is against her. His body shakes against her and she knows he won’t last long. 

Ben gradually raises himself away from her, leaning on his forearms as be cautiously withdraws himself away from her, before pistoning himself back in. They both moan at the arousing and addicting feeling.

Her cunt clenches around him, and she has never felt so full. Her nails dig into his shoulders as he repeats the motion, again and again.

His eyes are closed, grunting in her ear, but trying to contain his moans.

“It’s okay Ben. I want to hear you,” she urges him. Her lips wrap themselves around his neck, sucking a mark into his pale skin. Her kisses go higher and higher before she nibbles on his gorgeous ears. 

Ben lets out a keen noise, and she can _ feel _ himself grow. It seems his ears are more sensitive than he let on.

“Yes, Rey, just like that,” he begs. Rey leaves his earlobe alone to press her lips against his swollen ones. Their tounges tangle within one another as they continue to make love. His hand finds hers, and they entwine with one another.

“I love you Ben,” she sighs against his mouth. She can feel his hips stutter against her and his motions grow more erratic. Without him even saying anything, she knows he is close. Her free hand snakes between them, eager to rub her swollen clit in order to climax together. Before she can though, Ben swats her hand away as his own free hand takes her place.

His large middle finger fumbles a moment before pressing against her clit. Rey cries in pleasure and she can feel her impending orgasm return.

“Yes, Ben. God, yes,” she moans loudly, her voice taking over the large bedroom. Their previously slow motions are now hard and fast, both eager to reach the end together. 

He growls in ecstasy and she can feel his warm cum fill her up and she comes with him in a dazed sort of bliss. 

Ben presses soft kisses against her sternum, before giving her another soft kiss on her forehead. He wraps his arms around her, eager to cuddle with her as they catch their breath.

“That was better than I ever thought it could be,” he sighs. “Did you like it?” 

Rey can hear the trepidation in his voice. Her sweet man is always so eager to please. “It was perfect, amazing the best I ever had.”

Bashfully, he burrows his head in her neck. “You’re just saying that,” he mumbles into her skin.

“No. It was the best, because it was with you,” she assures him.

His smile against her skin causes her heart race and she can feel him grow harder again within her. 

“So, mini-bananas?” he finally asks.

Reality sets over her and Rey has to stop herself from flinging herself off his mattress.

“I can explain,” she feebly replies. 

He waits patiently, silently, for her to continue.

“I found this thing in your nightstand drawer when I got the pills for your headache. It looked like a specialized mini-condom and I thought that’s why you were too scared to further things with me.”

The silence is deafening. Rey is staring at the ceiling, waiting for him to say something, _ anything _, to put her out of this misery.

To her shock, he starts laughing. Not the light chuckle, nor is it the groaning laughter he gives her when she tells a particularly bad joke. No. This a deep-belly laugh, one she hasn’t heard from him yet. Embarrassment flames her face, and she begins to push him off of her. 

“No, babe, I’m sorry for laughing, it’s just—” He has to stop himself to regain control of his laughter and Rey just huffs. 

“Are you done?” she icily asks him. 

“Don’t be like that, you are the one who thought I had a mini-penis. Rey was the item roughly the size of my thumb?”

She glances down at his hand and realizes, yes, it was kind of thumb shape, and realization sets in.

“Oh my god, that was your thumb compression sleeve, wasn’t it?” She is mortified, and at the same time, laughter is about to burst forth from her, because it is kind of ridiculous. 

“You know I have a bad wrist from that one NaNoWriMo a few years back before I got published and could afford a custom made desk to fit my large body.”

“I remember now.” 

A beat passes, then two, and suddenly the two are laughing at the hilarity of the situation.

“Well, I guess we can thank the compression sleeve for bringing us here,” Rey laughs.

“Hm, I think it was more of the bananas. The way you eat them is... entrancing,” he grins at her now.

“Oh shut up,” she jokes, trying to hide her blushing face, “You’re lucky I love you.”

The smile he gives her is dazzling and her heart skips a beat. “I know.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and support me here - [tumblr](https://commandercrouton.tumblr.com/) or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Cmndr_Crouton)!


End file.
